Take Me
by Blackened Wing
Summary: Kaname's smile was tender and playful. Zero cursed softly, fingers knotted tightly in raven hair, support arm trembling as he half reclined on the grass with the pureblood kneeling over him. MISSING SCENE from "Take the Lead".


**Take Me  
**by Blackened Wing

**Rating: M**

**Summary:** Kaname's smile was tender and playful. Zero cursed softly, fingers knotted tightly in raven hair, support arm trembling as he half reclined on the grass with the pureblood kneeling over him. MISSING SCENE from "Take the Lead".

**Warnings:** Descriptive m/m romance, citrus, established relationship between Kaname and Zero. If any of that bothers you, stop reading right now. Seriously. If you don't like the thought of these two guys together, there is nothing of interest for you in this fic. If, however, you're obsessed like me... XD

**Pairings:** Kaname x Zero

**Series:** This story is part of the **Duet Series**, which follows Kaname and Zero and their relationship as based off of my story _"Crimson Door". _This story is a "missing scene" from my fic _"Take the Lead." _

**Important: **This one-shot is a "missing / deleted" scene from my story "Take the Lead". It will make more sense if you've read that first, but I suppose it's not essential. Suffice it to say that Kaname and Zero went out on a date, and this is where they ended up. **Anything that doesn't seem to make sense in the context of this one-shot is probably a reference back to "Take the Lead".** The whole series that this is part of splits off and is AU from the Vampire Knight Manga as of Chapter 33, so there is a lot that is different. In a nutshell: my version how the confrontation with Rido went down is told in _"Crimson Door" _which ended with Kaname, Yuki and Zero together in a tentative three-way relationship_. _In the following story, _"Blood Moon" _Yuki was killed and Kaname and Zero had to come to grips with her death, their loss, their grief, and eventually their love for each other. By the time of this story they're in an established relationship.

**A/N:** This one's for my readers! :) For everyone who encouraged me that they would like to see the non-T-Rated parts of "Take the Lead". Once started... I apparently couldn't stop. _*chuckles at how long this "little" missing scene ended up* _I think my muse was in withdrawal from the lack of citrus in TTL. X3 Hopefully this doesn't seem too sappy or overdone. I'm not really sure, but I'd better stop tweaking it and just post and hope people like it. :)

LOL oh yeah, and you have to love how my "little" bonus scene turned out to be **16 pages long**. XD I so don't know the meaning of the word "short", apparently. The paragraphs in _italics _at the beginning of the fic are from "Take the Lead".

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to their inspired creator Matsuri Hino. I borrow them without permission, but with great affection. This story is for entertainment purposes only; no money is being made from it.

* * *

_"Zero..." Kaname murmured hoarsely, lifting his head to gaze into his lover's eyes as his fingers continued to twist and tease the warm, velvety nub of the hunter's nipple. "Do we still have to be on first date behavior...?" he groaned softly in a tone that was faintly pleading and intensely seductive. _

_Zero chuckled breathlessly, fire jolting from Kaname's fingers on his nipple straight to his groin, egged on by the slow, steady rubbing of the pureblood's hard body against his own and the light, somehow erotic caress of Kaname's consciousness. They were outside, in a frigging public park... but it was well after midnight and there was no one out here... and to be honest, he just really didn't care at this point. It had been an intensely beautiful date and Kaname was so sinfully, wonderfully close. "Oh, I think that ship has so sailed already, Kaname..." he murmured back with a heated grin, his hands sliding down to grip his lover's backside and rock Kaname's hips more firmly against his own. _

_Kaname's heated smile was deep and delighted as his head quickly dropped down once more to capture those delicious lips and suck Zero's breath skillfully out of his body. _

They kissed for several long, breathless minutes, silk and cotton sliding back and forth against one another as they rocked together, the buttons of their dress shirts catching and snagging slightly as they did.

Kaname, growing tired of the separation between them, started slowly unbuttoning his lover's shirt, starting at the neck and working downward. Zero quickly followed suit, unbuttoning Kaname's silky chocolate colored shirt and pushing it off smoothly, exposing his shoulders and upper arms. The moon shone down on the pureblood's creamy skin where the dark fabric had pulled away from it and Zero traced the line of his lover's collarbone and the round curve of his shoulder with adoring fingers.

Kaname smiled heatedly and Zero felt the pureblood working his trouser buttons and pulling open his fly. Zero gasped softly as a warm hand found him, stroking hungrily and sensually inside his underwear.

"_Crap, _Kaname..." he swore pleasurably, squirming a little on the grass as Kaname quickly brought him to full, weeping arousal in the pureblood's skillful grip.

"Mmm... you feel so _good, _Zero," Kaname murmured in silky tones, kissing and nibbling lightly at Zero's neck as he continued to fondle him, tracing the hunter's shape and cupping him as if appreciatively measuring the weight of his desire.

Fumbling a little, Zero tugged Kaname's pants undone and pushed them down his hips, underwear and all, so he could return the favor. Warm, lightly callused fingers gripped and stroked firm, sensitive flesh with a single minded intent to please. One hand fondled the heavy, velvety orbs between Kaname's thighs, the other slowly fisted his swiftly hardening length. Zero was rewarded by a soft, hissed moan and a faint flush of sensation that covered his lover's cheeks, painting an adorable pink across the graceful cheekbones. The pureblood had to close his eyes for a moment against the delicious sensations, full lips parted silently in an exotically erotic quest for air.

"You feel pretty good yourself," Zero returned, rubbing intense little circles against Kaname's swollen head in a way that he _knew _drove his lover crazy.

Kaname was so keyed up from having denied himself all day it was almost too much. With a delighted, but strangled little cry, he grabbed Zero's wrists and pinned them by his head, leaning over his lover and breathing deeply keep from moving things along too quickly. He wanted to just take Zero right then and there... but that wouldn't due tonight. No. Tonight should be special. Tender. He wanted to please and pleasure his lover out of his mind.

He kissed Zero again, holding his wrists pinned firmly in place and concentrating just on the hunter's mouth for a few minutes, deliciously aware of their partially unclothed bodies, but intentionally denying contact as he knelt over Zero and held him gently but firmly to the grass.

Zero groaned softly in his throat, kissing Kaname back deeply, his hard, exposed body feeling a bit chilled from the air and yet feverishly hot as it begged to be touched again. The fact that Kaname was kneeling over him, more nude than dressed with his pants around his knees and his shirt open and practically falling off his body was driving the hunter crazy. He twisted his wrists a bit, but Kaname had him firmly. It didn't hurt, but Kaname was clearly indicating that he wanted Zero to be still and let him do this his way.

"Controlling bastard," Zero murmured around their kisses with a deep, fond grin and not a single trace of negative emotion.

Kaname returned his smile, eyes dancing in the moonlight. "No... _this _is controlling..." he teased. He let go of Zero's arms, but held the hunter immobile with his will instead, grinning with playful adoration and mischief as he stripped Zero of everything but his new necklace, leaving him completely naked on the grass. Kaname stared in adoration and desire, extremely stirred by the picture that Zero made, spread out nude on the silvery, moonlit grass like an angel fallen to earth just for him.

The look in Kaname's eyes nearly took Zero's breath away. The hunter's face and indeed, his whole body warmed with pleased desire. Half naked, flushed and playful, Kaname made a sinfully delightful vision of desire. Silver and Raven, they were like the night and the moon. They were made for each other. Even visually, they completed one another.

Zero ineffectually twisted his arms and shoulders against Kaname's soft but inescapable invisible grip, his heart racing with arousal as the pureblood kissed his way down the pale chest and quivering stomach before spreading his lover's milky thighs and dipping his head to lavish heated, skillful attention on the hunter's throbbing erection with lips, teeth and tongue.

Zero's chest heaved softly and he thrust his hips up into the welcoming heat as Kaname swallowed him whole, dark head bobbing hungrily. "Kaname... _Kaname!_" Zero gasped, writing in pleasure as his heart raced and unstoppable iron bands started to clench around his stomach, fire spilling into his groin and pooling dangerously between his legs. Kaname was pleasuring him too thoroughly and too swiftly, Zero wasn't going to be able to hold out if he kept it up.

Kaname, apparently, was not concerned by this because he did not pull away. Stroking his lover's trembling thighs with long, delicate fingers, the pureblood cupped and fondled the hunter's heavy sacks, humming around his length and bobbing his head firmly. He was _way _too good at this and Zero cried out softly, back arching as he automatically started bucking upward, thrusting deeper into Kaname's willing heat.

Release tore through him and he toppled over the brink, Kaname hungrily drinking up every drop of his pleasure.

Zero's tense body relaxed a bit, chest shuddering slightly as he started to cool down. Kaname's seductive, succulent mouth still licking and embracing him and the sight of the dark head bent studiously between his legs wasn't really letting him cool down _too _much, however.

Kaname lifted his head and met Zero's gaze, smiling with lust-filled delight as he slowly and deliberately licked his lips, his fingers still stroking the tender flesh he had so recently devoured. _Delicious. _He sent the thought to Zero, letting him _feel _it.

Zero shuddered. Kaname had apparently released him, because he met no resistance when he pushed up onto his elbows. When he tried to sit though, he couldn't, because Kaname wouldn't relinquish his position between his lover's legs and he had his hands curled around under the hunter's thighs.

Settling for leaning on one arm to keep himself propped up, Zero used his other to caress Kaname's neck and shoulder, needing very much to touch him. Kaname's ministrations to his recently spent but still hard flesh were sending constant little shivers through him and Zero's fingers curled in the pureblood's hair, tugging lightly to get Kaname to lift his head. The way Kaname was so completely fixated on tasting and tending to him was _incredibly_ erotic, but also almost embarrassing in its intensity. "Kaname..." he murmured, but the pureblood didn't seem in the mood to budge.

Instead he swirled his tongue against Zero's tip, fangs brushing along the top and bottom of the shaft before he sucked on it firmly.

Zero's stomach tightened in a little flip flop and the fingers of the hand supporting him dug into the grass. Although his other hand had been intended to pull the pureblood away, Zero found himself unintentionally pulling the pureblood closer instead, fingers knotting in the raven hair, urging Kaname to take his full length again.

The pureblood did, willingly, sucking Zero so deep that the lovely, sculpted lips could close around the very base of his shaft. Kaname swallowed, slowly and deliberately. The constricting, rippling sensation around his tender, semi-spent but already perkily re-interested flesh made Zero insane.

He cursed softly in breathless ecstasy, the arm supporting him trembling, the fingers in Kaname's hair knotted tight as he half sat, half reclined on the grass, Kaname kneeling immovably between his thighs and ardently going down on him. The top of the pureblood's head brushed Zero's taught, fluttering stomach, silky hair caressing and tickling his stomach and thighs. Zero groaned deeply.

"K-Kaname stop..." he breathed, having neither the will nor self control to try and enforce that plea. This was incredibly delightful, but Kaname was going spend his reserves too quickly. Zero wanted to please the pureblood too. He let Kaname feel that through their connection.

Kaname's dark eyes came up to meet him, smoldering pools of sex and adoration in the dim light, his mouth still seductively occupied. "_This _**is** _pleasing me, Zero... you have no idea how much it pleases me to see you undone. To taste your pleasure..." _Mischief glinted in the pureblood's gaze as he turned less serious. _"And I just love all those cute little sounds you make. Ah, ah, ah... oo! Ahh!_" Kaname mentally mimed the soft little gasping sounds Zero made when he was being pleasured, exaggerating them slightly.

Zero flushed completely and whacked the pureblood on the back of the head lightly. Well... maybe not _lightly, _but not _hard _anyway. Wasn't fair that the jerk didn't even have to free his mouth to make fun of him.

Kaname rewarded that action by sucking Zero so hard it made the hunter's toes curl, his stomach jolt and his supporting arm nearly give out. "Ahh!" it was a sound Zero couldn't help, but it so perfectly mirrored what Kaname had mimicked before that it made the pureblood chuckle around his task and Zero flushed deeper. "You...!"

Kaname did it again. Harder.

_"CRAP!" _Zero nearly shouted, eyes widening and body all but spasming. Kaname did it again and again, sucking and swallowing him remorselessly. The bliss was intense. Zero's abdomen felt so tight it almost cramped and he curled forward, shuddering, holding onto Kaname's head and shoulders hard with both hands now as he leaned over him, gasping. "_Ah! Ah!_" he couldn't stop, he couldn't catch his breath.

Before he knew it, Kaname had brought him to peak more and the pureblood again happily drank his seed, wasting not a drop as Zero shuddered through the intense orgasm, curling over Kaname and nearly convulsing with the intensity of it.

Kaname finally released his thighs and his wet, throbbing, semi-hard flesh after that and straightened up. Arms curling around Zero's heaving, naked body to offer support, he hugged Zero to him as the hunter panted raggedly against his neck. Zero was so damn attractive like this. So amazing when he was lost in pleasure.

Zero, still seated on the grass with Kaname kneeling between his legs let the pureblood hold him, leaning into his steady embrace as his shaking body calmed and the intense patterns of fire stroking up and down the inside of his thighs and fingering through his groin subsided.

"Geez, Kaname... the word _slow _mean anything to you?" he murmured in fond exasperation. It wasn't like he could at all complain about the beautiful pleasure Kaname had given him. It's just that he would have liked to make it last a little longer. There was so much he wanted to give Kaname, too... but then, he could still do that just fine, actually.

"You didn't like it?" Kaname purred, hands gliding up and done Zero's toned back as their naked chests rubbed together, aroused nipples probing and catching.

Zero rolled his eyes, still able to feel quite _interested _as Kaname's hard, needy body pressed against his stomach. "You _know _I did," he replied, shifting up so they were kneeling together and he could rock his groin directly against Kaname's, letting the pureblood's hungry flesh find some interesting and exotic curves to press against. Kaname hissed softly and Zero's lips fell to worrying his neck.

"But you better be ready to be patient with me if you're hoping for another go round," Zero murmured, both wry and seductive as he slid Kaname's shirt further down his arms, pausing a moment to get his lover's arms out of the sleeves without dislodging the cufflinks. He let the shirt join his own on the grass where Kaname had left it earlier before returning to happily exploring the pureblood's body with his hands.

Zero was still comfortably aroused by being with Kaname like this, but the pureblood had taken the urgency off. Zero was quite content to simply kneel there, nipping, kissing and sucking Kaname's neck, his nipples, his shoulders... every bit of exposed skin.

Kaname, of course, was still in great need of relief, but hey, that wasn't Zero's fault, now was it? The hunter smirked as he lightly teased the pureblood's arousal with his fingers and felt it twitch under his touch.

Kaname endured a little while, blissfully lost in Zero's slow, delightful caresses and willing to let the hunter have his way for a time since he knew he'd pushed him a little quickly at first. Not that he regretted it, of course. Zero was just _mind blowing _when he was helpless with pleasure like that.

Presently though, the pureblood could no longer ignore his own rather urgent needs. His arm curled around Zero's shoulders, Kaname pushed backward gently, lowering his lover onto the grass beneath him. Zero knew what he wanted and as Kaname finally kicked his pants the rest of the way off, the hunter shyly curled his knees around his lover's hips, his hands caressing Kaname's shoulders and fondling his hair.

The fact that Zero could still manage to act at all shy about their intimacy, despite how many times they'd done this, was somehow sweet and insanely attractive to the pureblood. He realized that in a way, he liked that about Zero. He liked that the hunter somehow still managed to have that adorable air of _innocence _around him sometimes.

Kaname slid his fingers into Zero's mouth and the hunter flushed a little, for probably the millionth time that evening, but after a moment he obligingly sucked on them, flicking his tongue teasingly against the pureblood's long, slender digits as he got them good and wet, which he knew was what Kaname wanted.

Kaname shuddered at the deliberately sensual and suggestive stroking of Zero's tongue against his fingers. Okay, he adored Zero's touch of innocence, but he also _loved_ that the hunter was so much more experienced and trusting with him these days.

Who took whom was usually not really much of an issue anymore. For the most part they just went with whatever felt right, whoever wanted it most or whoever made the first move. Of course, when Kaname wrung him out like this first, it was really rather a matter of course what would follow. Zero smirked fondly at Kaname, brushing the long, dark hair back from his lover's face as Kaname started to probe his entrance with the slicked fingers. _Ah, his dear, tricky, devious pureblood. _Of course... Zero was quite guilty of having done the same before too. Although it worked less well on the pureblood, who _always _seemed ready, the lovely twit.

Despite his need, Kaname took a good long time prepping Zero. In the absence of proper lube - Kaname didn't know what he was _thinking _leaving home without it - he wanted to be sure his lover was good and ready for him and would feel no discomfort.

Zero was aroused enough to enjoy the ministrations, but not so much so that he got impatient with the slow progress. He contentedly kissed and explored Kaname with hands and tongue while the pureblood patiently stroked and stretched him, coaxing delicious little jolts and frissons of pleasure when he found and teased the more sensitive places inside the hunter.

Finally, Kaname withdrew his fingers and replaced them with something longer, wider and more satisfying. Zero gave a soft sound that was half growl, half purr as Kaname pushed slowly into his body. The pureblood inhaled in agonized delight at the tight, moist, gripping heat and he held onto Zero as he thrust forward more firmly, pushing until their hips were flush and he'd claimed the delightful body as far as it could go.

Usually penetration hurt a little at first, but Kaname had taken so long with him this time that Zero felt very little discomfort at all and he pushed back against his lover, making sure he'd really taken him as deep as he could. The extended foreplay and the new sensation of Kaname's ridged, still softly twitching body within his was bringing Zero back to pretty full levels of arousal again and as Kaname began to thrust, somehow managing to touch all the right places as he did so, the hunter's heart started speeding up again and his body began to throb where it was trapped between them.

Kaname could smell Zero's slowly growing arousal and it fed his own. He _liked _it when Zero enjoyed this as much as he did. Suddenly Kaname shivered, his slow, steady rhythm nearly breaking. Zero had brushed against his mind again. Lightly at first... almost hesitant.

Zero felt Kaname fumble slightly, the pureblood's body fairly jerking within him when he let his mind glide lightly against his lover's again, like they had been doing earlier. As Kaname touched back equally lightly, Zero felt his own body hardening intensely again and his breath caught. Delighted by the reaction from Kaname and now happily hungry for more, Zero reached out with less hesitation, touching and sliding against Kaname's mind, inexpertly but very earnestly stimulating the pleasure centers of his lover's brain and at the same time letting the pureblood feel just how good Zero was feeling too.

"_Ah!_" it was Kaname's turn to groan audibly, his thrusts quickly becoming harder and more urgent as Zero stimulated him out of his mind.

_"Now who's making cute sounds...?" _Zero couldn't help sending a bit sarcastically as he stroked Kaname mentally, imagining himself licking and sucking Kaname's arousal even though it was actually inside him and sending his lover that image. Kaname's sharp intake of breath and the quiver that ran through his body was unmistakable.

Through their open connection, Zero could feel Kaname's shocked pleasure and his eyes widened slightly. He'd just meant the image to tease and stimulate, but he could tell it had done more than that. Somehow if he imagined it, Zero realized that it kind of felt to Kaname as if he was actually _doing_ it to him. An elatedly wicked gleam sparkled in the hunter's eye as that realization came to him. Delightedly, he rather vividly imagined that he was also behind Kaname, pushing into his lover's body, taking him firmly, even as Kaname took him.

The pureblood keened, grabbing his thighs and pulling them more forcibly apart as he drove home, just about undone by the sensation of Zero seeming to touch him in so many ways at the same time. The technically impossible sensation of feeling Zero inside him at the same time that he was claiming his lover nearly fried his neural processors. He groaned, unintentionally rocking his hips into the sensation even though he knew it wasn't _"real". _He loved it and he rose to the playful hint of challenge in his lover's taunts.

_"Okay, Zero, two can play at that game..."_

Zero groaned low in his throat, drawing a deep, shuddering breath in as Kaname's hands, body and mind undid him all at the same time. It was incredible. It was like Kaname was inside him in more ways than one. The pureblood thrust deeply into his spread body and Zero's head tipped back hard against the grass, feeling it all the way through him as the double sensation of feeling it from both his side and Kaname's at the same time nearly burned his nerve endings from the intense, sensual heat. Kaname's hips pulled back, but in his mind he was still pressing forward and Zero felt it about as clearly as another physical movement, as if he had been claimed deeply again, even deeper than physical penetration could manage. He cried out softly, head spinning in delight, his thighs almost shaking as they curled harder around his lover's hips. A moment later a real thrust followed right on the heels of the non-physical one, striking the hunter's already incredibly sensitized sweet spot and Zero _really _cried out, voice hoarse from bliss.

It was frigging incredible, but Zero knew he was pushing it by continuing to engage Kaname mentally for as long as they had now been doing. It seemed okay when they kept it sporadic and just touched each other every now and again, but the deep, intimate, sustained contact they were engaging in now was wearing him out fast. Already, he felt the familiar leadenness starting to fall over his mind - a warm, contented loss of self that meant he was succumbing to the unintentional, but unstoppable draw of Kaname's pureblood will.

It wasn't something Kaname wanted or even intended to do, it was just nature. Kaname was a pureblood and Zero was an ex-human. Usually, the hunter was unnaturally resistant to normal vampire instincts regarding that fact, he always had been. However, when Zero left himself completely open and dallied too long with this form of mental intimacy, his resistance was lowered significantly and their bodies remembered the patterns that were biologically coded into their makeup. If he wasn't careful, he would temporarily drown into the vast sea of near drugged joy that seemed to come from losing himself in Kaname's will and aching for nothing but to please the pureblood.

Zero didn't want to stop. He really, really didn't want to, but he knew he'd already pushed it farther than he ever had before outside of a life or death situation. Gripping Kaname's shoulders tightly, Zero leaned up on his elbows and kissed him, hard, bucking up against the other vampire as he took one last moment to vigorously impart to his lover's consciousness the full flood of his desire, adoration and arousal. _He loved Kaname so much... he wanted him so much... he wanted the pureblood to come, over and over in his arms. He could never get enough of this incredible man._

Kaname cried out, body unexpectedly going into spasm, his fingers punching into the earth by Zero's head, hips flexing down into him hard as Zero washed over his open and vulnerable senses like a shockwave of burning bliss. Conscious of their different levels of ability, Kaname intentionally left himself completely vulnerable to Zero when they were mentally connected. He not only lowered his guard, but intentionally stripped down any other normal interpersonal barriers that might buffer him from his lover's touch, practically holding himself open. So there was nothing to filter the pure, unchecked tidal wave of pleasure that slammed into him. Everything Zero felt, everything Zero wanted from him was contained in the beautiful, mesmerizingly intense firestorm of sensation. Kaname couldn't contain himself, he couldn't resist even if he had wanted to, and he came on the spot, his warmth erupting into his lover's body as he pressed deep, gasping, his mind nearly whiting out.

Zero hadn't pulled his guard up quite yet and he felt Kaname's bliss slam into him like a beautiful train wreck, sucking him in. He didn't come, but his body tensed with a burning wave of pleasure and he unconsciously reached for Kaname, funneling the amazing sensations right back into him like skyrocketing feedback loop. _Oh God... yes... come for me, Kaname, don't stop... I love you... _the delighted, hazy plea was intense, almost commanding as Zero mentally clung to his lover as if to keep from getting washed away.

Kaname buried his face against Zero's neck to muffle an ecstatic scream of pleasure. He still wasn't guarding against Zero at all, wanting to feel anything that Zero wanted him to feel. The amplified blast of pleasure that the hunter thrust through him deliciously shredded his senses as Zero unintentionally forced him to orgasm again, right on the heels of the first one. The unconscious, but strong desire of Zero's half pleasure crazy mind formed a kind of intimate command that Kaname, in his current state, literally could not refuse. He _didn't_ stop, screaming hoarsely in bliss as yet another nerve-shredding wave of orgasm tore through his body, and another. It was not a natural sensation, Zero was accidentally pulling the releases from him too fast, before he was ready. The sheer, shocking pleasure of it was amazingly, agonizingly delightful. The moonlit world swam around the pureblood and he felt very much like he was on some kind of crazy trip. Perhaps that meant Zero was his drug of choice.

Trembling in shocked delight, Zero just managed to get his own barriers back up. He didn't think he could have withstood feeling any more of Kaname's pleasure... he already ached to just surrender and let the pureblood take him in every sense of the word so badly it was an almost physical pain.

Zero didn't entirely know what had happened just now, he hadn't expected his actions to have quite so much of an impact on his lover. He remembered too late that however incredible it felt for him, Kaname always seemed to feel things ten times more and was always even more vulnerable to the hunter's touch. Kaname swayed slightly atop him and Zero gripped the pureblood's shoulders again, this time to steady him. For a moment, the hunter thought his lover was actually going to pass out.

Instead, Kaname collapsed down to Zero's chest, his arms sliding to Zero's sides, curling up under his shoulders from behind both to hold him tremblingly close and for leverage as the pureblood's shaking hips started thrusting urgently again. The pureblood's body was reeling. He'd just had several incredible releases, but yet, he was still severely aroused and needy. It was hard to tell what end was up. He wasn't thinking clearly. All he knew was that he needed Zero. Hard. Deep. Completely. NOW.

Unconsciously, the pureblood was reeling from the sudden loss of contact with Zero's mind after having been mentally controlled so strongly by the hunter. Zero may have done it unintentionally, but in those few crazy moments, he'd actually imposed _his_ will on the pureblood. He'd wanted Kaname to find pleasure, to come in his arms, and Kaname's body had obeyed completely, repeatedly, and without reservation. It had been beautiful and Kaname loved it, but now, the pureblood was almost crazy with the need to be connected to his lover again. So he thrust harder and deeper, hips slapping into Zero's urgently, seeking from their physical connection what he could not find mentally. He was probably being too rough with Zero, but he wasn't aware of it. His body shook. He'd done what Zero wanted of him, and he burned desperately to feel his approval, to know that he'd done well. It was not a need he understood consciously. There was very little he understood consciously at the moment. He'd gone way too far over the edge for that right now. His mind was spinning, feeling deliciously ragged. He'd never had anyone control him like that before.

Zero wrapped his arms around Kaname's back, burying his face against the pureblood's shoulder and muffling sharp, keening cries of desire. His own body was begging for release and Kaname's beautiful desperation all but swept him away into a heady overdrive. If Kaname was being too rough with him, he certainly wasn't noticing at the moment. He wanted _more. _

Kaname wanted more too. Wanted it so badly he could have cried, his breath sobbing rapidly against Zero's soft neck. Kaname could have forced Zero's barriers down. The hunter was very strong mentally and continuing to get stronger all the time. Kaname himself had helped teach Zero how to make his mental barriers hard as iron, how to resist even the pureblood so that Zero could feel safe in his own head after they'd discovered this ability to connect. But privately, he still knew he could out-strength the hunter if put fully to the test. He knew Zero intimately, inside and out. If he _really_ wanted to, he could tear into the ex-human's mind and nothing would be able to stop him. It would take a lot of effort, but it could be done. Right now though, it wouldn't even take that much effort. Zero's guard was shaky at best and would crumble very easily. The barrier was more a request for privacy than anything else, letting Kaname know that Zero had reached his limit.

Yet be the defense thin as rice paper... the hunter's mind was as safe as a bank vault. Kaname _wouldn't_ breach it. Not even when he was reeling and half crazy desperate. In his heart, he knew he could never cross that line, or he would lose Zero's trust forever. That was something Kaname would die before doing.

The smell of blood punctured through Kaname's desperate haze. Zero's blood. Immediately, a new kind of desire flooded him and Kaname's eyes morphed red as they opened to gaze down at his beloved. Zero's face was flushed with ecstasy and damp with perspiration, his features tense and awash with ragged pleasure as Kaname scrubbed him rather violently back and forth on the grass. Kaname was gripping his shoulders tightly, but his nails hadn't broken the skin. Kaname didn't see any blood there. There was only one place he was using hard enough to have accidentally caused his lover to bleed...

Kaname forced himself to slow to a stop, his heart pounding and his breath still coming in sobs. He burned so badly... but he was struggling to regain himself. He'd lost it for a few minutes there. He'd not been aware or in control of how careful he was or wasn't being with his lover. With strength like his, Kaname always had to be careful. Zero could be so beautifully fragile, although he never would have said that to the sweet, proud hunter. He'd not meant to hurt Zero. Never... never that...

Zero, however, seemed unaware that he was supposed to be hurting. He was swimming with endorphins and feeling no pain right now. With a soft, strangled moan of protest he grabbed at Kaname's hips, tugging at him as questioning lilac eyes found garnet. Zero obviously didn't understand why his lover had stopped and certainly didn't want him to.

"Kaname, please..." he groaned hungrily. "_Please!_"

Kaname shuddered, unable to resist that plea and his hips flexed, slowly this time, thrusting his length smoothly in and out. Zero hissed in pleasure, pressing back against him. He needed that. He needed Kaname so much. His own mind felt raw and empty at the loss of their previous connection. He'd let it go too long and now he hungered for it as surely as he hungered for blood, or for the incredible sensation of the pureblood's body stretching his.

Kaname claimed him again, and again, slowly, carefully, dying by inches with his own desire for more but trying to go easy now and give Zero's body a chance to heal while still giving his lover what he wanted. Zero moaned softly in frustration, almost whining as he urged the pureblood to move a little more urgently.

"Shh, easy, love," Kaname murmured hoarsely, voice trembling. "I took you too hard, Zero. Please..." he closed his eyes, swallowing roughly as Zero's delicious writhing and bucking was threatening to snap his tenuous restraint. "Please don't push me. You don't understand... I don't want to hurt you. Please..." It wasn't as if Kaname had never been rough with the hunter or made him bleed before. They were vampires. It could be very, very delicious for them both, and as long as Zero got Kaname's blood afterwards to heal him up, all was well. But it just didn't feel right at the moment. They'd had such an intensely beautiful night. Kaname didn't want to spoil it because he couldn't frigging control himself. Right now, Zero deserved someone with the patience to caress and adore him gently in the moonlight. Right now he very much wanted Zero to feel special and loved. Because he was. Intensely.

Zero felt a soft, powerful wash of tender emotion throb in his chest. Kaname was so beautiful and so incredibly loving. The hunter was vaguely aware that he was kind of sore, but he really, _really _didn't care at the moment. What was the use of insanely advanced healing if you didn't put it to use every now and again? Sure, it was nothing like Kaname's healing rate, but for Zero, who knew what it was to be human, or to even be an ex-human before he'd started drinking Kaname's blood, it was pretty great.

"I love you. I love that you're so careful with me. But you're _killing _me, Kaname," he responded, equally hoarse. "Please, I need you. I promise I'm not in pain... except the kind that you can fix..." he added with a rueful, pleading grin as he ground his hips up hard against his lover, his painfully aroused erection digging meaningfully into Kaname's toned stomach.

"Then let me fix it..." Kaname murmured, his voice dipping into deeply seductive tones. He pressed down against his lover in a slow, smooth motion, taking him deep and staying there. He rocked slightly back and forth in rapid, undulating little motions, remaining deeply seated, but rubbing their bodies together in a way that messaged the hunter's throbbing length skillfully between their stomachs while pressing firmly and repeatedly on the hunter's inner sweet spot. He knew Zero wanted more, but there were other ways to accomplish that besides just doing it harder...

Zero sucked his breath in as he felt the delightful friction combined with the sensation of Kaname being pressed quite firmly against certain, very sensitive places inside him. The warm feeling of an invisible touch washed across his body at the same time. _Wow... _Zero's hands were on Kaname's sides, slightly around his waist, and he could feel the pureblood's muscles rippling sinuously under his skin as he moved. Kaname seeming to have pulled enough of his control back to have regained his normal, catlike grace. Zero panted softly, leaning up a little to gain even fuller contact. _Wow that was good..._

Kaname grinned at Zero's obviously pleased reactions. Resting on his elbows, arms still under Zero's shoulders, Kaname freed his hands to caress his lover's neck skillfully while his lips captured the hunter in a slow, smoldering kiss. He was still aching inside for Zero's mental touch, still feeling empty and wholly incomplete without it, but he was back in control again. It was okay. The feeling would fade eventually. It was just the way it had to be, part of the price of being in love with an ex-human, but such an incredibly small, insignificant price compared to the incredible fulfillment that their love brought to him. He would never want Zero to push himself past where he was comfortable. And this... tasting the hunter, touching him, loving him, savoring the moist gasps of pleasure against his lips and feeling the supple body writhe beneath him as Zero rocked into his motions with cherished yearning... it was wonderful too. Intensely wonderful.

Kaname continued to caress Zero mentally as well as physically. As long as he didn't push at Zero's barriers or touch too hard, it was okay. It wasn't like before, but even if Zero couldn't reciprocate, or feel it as deeply as if he were open, there was nothing stopping Kaname from wrapping the hunter up in a firm, brimming cocoon of his love. He knew it would feel really good to Zero, and that's what the pureblood wanted.

"Mmm, _Kaname_..." Zero panted softly, just breathing his lover's name for the joy of saying it. His hands glided up and down the pureblood's perspiration slicked back as the other boy made thorough and complete love to him in every way, perfect body rocking against him now in a steady, graceful rhythm that fulfilled, but did not remotely hurt. He felt Kaname's consciousness surrounding him in a completely amazing, unthreatening, undemanding way that seemed to set every nerve in the ex-human's body alight. Kaname's tense muscles bunched and flexed under his fingers as he moved, the pureblood's body trembling lightly in a way that Zero found intensely arousing. The hunter was getting very close now.

He felt fulfilled on every level... except one. He wanted to reach back and touch Kaname. He wanted his tender lover to know exactly what he was feeling, and how much he felt like his heart was going to burst with the weight of the adoration throbbing through it, surpassing even the incredible level of his arousal.

Zero kissed Kaname back, strongly, sweetly, trembling with pleasure as they moved together, chests rising and falling, bodies rocking and pushing together intimately on the cool, dark grass under the watchful gaze of the moon and the stars. This was a dance that the two of them knew the moves to quite well, and they danced it to perfection in one another's embrace.

Kaname was loving him very tenderly now, yet still making it incredible. Zero wondered if the pureblood knew how amazing he was. How amazingly safe and adored he made Zero feel. Those were the kind of things the hunter could never say, but he felt them. And he wanted Kaname to feel them. If he opened up again... but Zero was already battling the strong, intense desire to lose himself to the pureblood, if he opened now, he knew he would not be able to pull back again. He would be wholly Kaname's to command until he recovered. And yet... was that such a bad thing?

The unexpectedly, usually unthinkable thought swirled through Zero's mind as he felt his body starting to tense, his abdomen quivering slightly as his lover's lavish tending pushed him to the edge.

Right now, he _would _have done absolutely anything to please Kaname, to love him... so what was the real difference? Considering that Kaname's will seemed to be wholly devoted to adoring his partner, was it such a hardship even if it did overrun his own for a little while? It wasn't like it was permanent. Zero knew Kaname wouldn't take advantage of him and keep the control given. He knew the pureblood would pull back and let him recover afterwards. Somehow, Zero just knew that in his heart. Kaname had shown him a hundred times, and was even now showing him again, that he could be trusted, that he always tried to put Zero's needs and wants first.

Maybe... maybe Zero wanted to be the one to do the same for his lover this time. Or maybe, he simply wanted so badly to love him back the way Kaname was doing with him, that he just chose not to think about it all too deeply.

Kaname was pressed close, their chests sliding together and Zero could feel the soft pressure of his new necklace, the only thing either of them was currently wearing, digging lightly into his sternum. He wondered briefly if it was recording this. If it picked up on special moments and strong emotion... it had to be.

Zero pushed lightly trembling fingers through Kaname's hair and kissed his ear. His hips jerked softly in Kaname's grip, breath trembling as the surging volcanic tide seemed to grip him. "I love you," he murmured, and he dropped his guard.

Mentally reaching out, the hunter embraced Kaname fully as he had been aching to do. The pureblood's consciousness, wrapped all around him as it had been, rushed into the sudden void like water escaping from a dam and Zero cried out breathlessly, his eyes glazed with near incoherent pleasure as his already teetering body suffused with heat and he thrilled to intense ecstasy in his lover's arms.

Kaname was shocked at the sudden, beautiful rush of Zero that filled his senses and his heart as the hunter's shields fell. Yet at the same time a sudden, sick terror seized him and he tried hard to backpedal, to pull away and not invade the hunter's vulnerable mind. It was impossible though, he'd been too intently focused on him and their minds merged before he could stop himself. _Oh God, oh God... had he pushed too hard? Had he accidentally compromised the hunter's mental shields? He'd thought he was being careful! _

_"I'm sorry! Zero, I didn't mean to..." _traveling at the speed of thought, the panicked apology took far less than a heartbeat to impart and even as it did, Kaname was shocked to find neither fear, anger nor even surprise emanating from Zero's side. The hunter wasn't trying to pull away, he was pushing _into_ Kaname. Mentally tangling himself up with the pureblood in an intimate joining that staggered the pureblood and almost rendered him unable to think at all.

_"No, but I did," _the impression of the thought came back from Zero clearly at almost the same moment, along with a pure, heartfelt wave of everything that Zero was feeling towards Kaname. Of everything he wanted to tell him and didn't know how. _I love you so much. Take me, Kaname. I'm yours._

Zero's hips jerked a couple of times, warm heat spreading between their bodies, soft cries escaping his flushed, kiss-swollen lips as his orgasm rocked them both.

Kaname was lost in the beauty of Zero's release, of his feelings, of his soul, and of the connection he'd not expected to taste again for a long time. The aching inside him disappeared in the warm swell of Zero's love that was so much more than just approval. The utter trust that the hunter was showing him made Kaname's eyes sting with intensely happy and completely stunned tears that escaped softly down his cheeks.

Honestly, the pureblood was awed. His individuality, his independence, his inability to be ordered or controlled by _anyone, _especiallyhigh blood vampires, were things that Zero defended fiercely. They were vitally important to the hunter, Kaname knew. And yet... almost unthinkably... Zero trusted him enough to be vulnerable like this with him, to hand over control. To believe that even if he gave Kaname that power for a little while, the pureblood would never use it to harm him nor keep it longer than the ex-human wanted him to. He was completely right. Kaname never would.

Zero's body trembled in the aftermath of powerful release, his head swimming contentedly. Everything felt beautiful and pleasant. Kaname's body was still a deliciously firm rod inside him. His fingers slid along the pureblood's arms, his senses blissfully spinning with the feeling of Kaname's shocked awe, gratitude and adoration curling all about him. The only desire filling Zero's heart and mind now was that he wanted to please Kaname. Yet, that wasn't just because he'd allowed the pureblood's will to supersede him for the moment. No... the truth was, he'd _"lost"_ himself to Kaname a long time ago, and it had nothing whatsoever to do with mental control.

_Tell me what to do, show me what you want, how I can make you as happy as you make me... _the wordless brush of Zero's desire threaded through Kaname's consciousness. The pureblood was hesitant for a moment, knowing that Zero had succumbed to him, and yet he could feel the earnest truth that that actually wasn't totally case. Zero was still there, still fully aware of what was happening. He was no one's puppet, but... he just _wanted_ to make Kaname happy. Not because Kaname had overridden him, but because he loved the pureblood _that_ much.

Kaname's eyes sparkled softly with the hint of more unshed tears at the intense delightfulness of that sensation. Zero's attempts to read from him what the pureblood would enjoy most right now was an incredible feeling. Kaname could hide nothing from the hunter and Zero seemed all kinds of pleased with himself when he found it.

In a vague, happy kind of daze, Zero rolled them over, straddling Kaname's hips and keeping the pureblood inside him. He knelt over the other vampire, looking down at him with intense, lidded amethyst eyes.

This patch of fresh, untouched grass was very cool against Kaname's heated skin. The pureblood shivered, groaning in pleasure as Zero rolled his hips and slid his hands up the pureblood's torso, starting at his stomach and gliding up across his chest. The hunter bent and let his body follow the same path, his chest sliding across Kaname's as the he slid out to lay full length across him.

Zero captured Kaname's hands, twining their fingers together and pushing his hips back and down, thrusting Kaname into him. Kaname gave a soft, unintentional little gasp and Zero delightedly did it again, and again, so connected to the pureblood that he knew exactly when and how to push, exactly what Kaname liked best.

_Next time we do this, I'm taking you, _Zero thought delightedly at his lover. It was incredible being able to _know _exactly what the other wanted, and having them know the same in return. Kind of like he already knew without being told that Kaname was having that same thought.

_Yes... definitely... _Kaname sent back, a little incoherently around his rising pleasure. Zero's body was so hot and tight around him. The hunter taking over the pace as he playfully held his lover down, and yet pitching it so unbelievably perfectly... it was undoing the pureblood very fast.

Zero felt Kaname's yearning desire tingle through him and his lips fell to Kaname's neck, kissing and sucking, aroused fangs teasing the moist flesh. Mentally, he did push into Kaname again, teasing and pleasing him with the phantom sensations of being claimed even while he claimed his lover.

Kaname's lungs stuttered and he turned his dark head fully to the side, arching and exposing more of his sensitive neck, silently pleading and commanding at the same time. His heels scrabbled slightly on the grass and he unintentionally parted his legs a little more as he bent them behind Zero's back, trembling at the dual sensation.

Zero bit down sensually, piercing the skin with by now practiced ease and draining slow, erotic little sips of blood from his lover's veins. It was ironic, really, that when Kaname could have anything, this was what he wanted. That he wanted to be bitten even more than to bite, that he wanted Zero to claim his neck and apparently liked the sensation of his lover teasingly pinning him down and making pseudo love to him.

Zero was every bit as loving and sensual in his movements as Kaname had been before and the pureblood gasped and panted softly as the breeze rustled through the overhead trees. The warm, throbbing rush building inside him finally again broke loose and he again found pleasure in Zero's arms, lost in the beauty of his beloved.

A soft, delighted little cry of bliss and surprise and more warmth against his stomach told Kaname that Zero had released again as well. Not much of a surprise there actually... the pureblood had wanted him to. Tenderly, Kaname hugged Zero to his chest. He wanted his pleasure. Wanted every drop of it. Zero had made himself uniquely vulnerable in order to share his love with Kaname and the pureblood would make sure it was a worthwhile experience for him. Besides... he just... he loved the way Zero looked and sounded when he climaxed. If Zero really wanted to know what he wanted most... _this _was what he wanted. To hold Zero and watch him lose himself in complete pleasure.

Gently and carefully, Kaname urged Zero to come again, and again. He gave the hunter a little bit between so it wouldn't get painful, but it was still much swifter than was normally physically possible. Zero groaned and cried out, clinging to Kaname, gasping and panting desperately as wave after mind-blowing wave swept through him. His arms curled at Kaname's side and he pressed his face against the pureblood's softly heaving chest, keening hoarsely as his body spasmed until he thought his insides were going to come out and his muscles would snap. It was sheer, raw, unadulterated bliss.

Kaname was very gentle, caressing and touching his mind reassuringly as he brought him over the edge repeatedly, not wanting Zero to be scared but just wanting him to enjoy. Kaname enjoyed it too, delightedly coaxing Zero on until the hunter physically had nothing left to give.

Zero collapsed completely boneless and exhausted on Kaname's chest, his ear resting over the pureblood's heart, his body burning and throbbing with an afterglow so intense it would have been painful if it hadn't felt so very good. He trembled, his heated body starting to chill and Kaname wrapped his arms around him tightly, stroking him and murmuring soft, soothing words of adoration.

Zero glowed with the knowledge that he'd pleased Kaname deeply, and also with the sweet, almost embarrassing knowledge that seeing him thrashing in bliss was apparently something that Kaname craved and cherished most. _Geez, how could you _not_ love someone who, when you gave them complete control of you, used it to make you feel so good it defied description?_

Zero smiled, limbs feeling leaden as an incredible tiredness crept gently over his exhausted frame. _It was definitely Kaname's turn next time. _He'd not realized to what extent they could control and manipulate each other's bodies when they opened up like this. It was obvious from before that he could also do the same kind of thing to Kaname, if he did it a little sooner and had a better idea of what he was doing. That was nice, because he and Kaname weren't very different in some ways. Zero adored seeing his beloved completely undone too. _Next time... _

Sleep claimed Zero softly and without warning, his body gently slackening against Kaname's chest, even as the hunter's breathing continued to rasp somewhat rapidly. He wasn't so much sleeping as shutting down, Kaname knew. They'd pushed Zero's tolerance for mental contact and manipulation well beyond its accustomed limits and the boy must be completely done in.

Kaname was actually pretty deliciously tired himself and he remained where he was on the grass. A small mental tug brought his and Zero's jackets over and the pureblood settled them over Zero's back and waist, protecting him against the faint chill of the night. Cradling the hunter's head against his chest, he watched it rise and fall along with his soft breathing while he stroked his lover's hair languidly.

If they were at home, Kaname might have dozed too, but they weren't and he had no intention of leaving Zero unconscious and undefended in such a vulnerable position. His heart was so full though, it was no hardship for him to just lay there, looking up at the night sky and listening to Zero breathe, feeling the comforting weight of the other's (wonderfully) naked body resting over his own. Tonight had been perfect in so many ways.

After an hour or so, Kaname finally decided the ground was getting pretty uncomfortable. He tried to wake Zero, but the hunter was still completely dead to the world, so Kaname finally just got up and took Zero with him, settling their coats back on the table. Both still naked, Kaname carried Zero back down to the lake and waded into it. The water was quite cool, but not horrendously so. Kaname stoically ignored the initial chilly bite and was glad Zero was unconscious as he waded out until the water was up to his chest and Zero's limp body, in his arms, was mostly submerged.

Tenderly, Kaname washed Zero down, removing the drying perspiration and the copious traces of their passion from the hunter's body, and then from his own. Actually, he found it was rather enjoyable washing Zero like this, and he presently forgot about the chill as he got used to it. Cupping water in his hand, he washed the hunter's mussed, grass stained hair like one might do with an infant, smiling tenderly the whole while. He dipped Zero down a little and let the hunter's hair float like silver seaweed in the dark water. _Lovely. _

Zero would probably kill him for this... but the hunter was happily unconscious and Kaname could indulge himself as he gently bathed Zero in the moonlit water, watching the way it sparkled on the pale skin and silver hair as if Zero was some kind of ancient water god or spirit slumbering in the lake.

Finally, Kaname carried Zero back up onto the shore. The hunter was still unconscious, but he shivered slightly as the cool breeze blew against their chilled bodies and Kaname held him closer, exciting the air molecules around them to increase the heat and dry them off a bit. He finished drying them with his shirt. Zero probably would have protested, but Kaname knew it was just water and his whole outfit had to be cleaned anyway.

Kaname redressed Zero first and then laid him on the grass as he put his own clothes back on. The cool water had temporarily braced Kaname and driven his own tiredness away. He decided he'd just take Zero home himself, rather than calling for the car. Really, with vampire speed, even if he didn't use it the whole way, it would take about the same amount of time as waiting for the car to get all the way here and then turn around and take them back. Tucking the empty jewelry box and the little disco light - much smaller now that it was out of its box, into his suit coat pocket, Kaname picked Zero back up in his arms, and started for home, pausing only to brush a soft, loving kiss onto his boyfriend's wet, silver hair.

THE END


End file.
